Creepypasta Wiki:Deletion Appeal
__NOWYSIWYG__ Xenophilia Good morning, or appropriate! A story I've had on here some time, Xenophilia, was deleted back in May. I haven't been active here for some time, but at least hope to migrate work over and/or clean up my work here. I saw the reason for the deletion listed as cleaning, and could not find either history or logs to show anything further than that, and so would like to contest the deletion on several ground since I am unsure under which the story was deleted. First, the reason of cleaning - I don't believe deleting a story just to make the wikia cleaner makes a whole lot of sense. Therefore I must assume there was a more significant reason and move on to reason two - Two, that the story was a trollpasta or otherwise designed to provoke a certain response. Well a lot of people have read it that way, and that's a valid interpretation, it was not written as such and still contains elements I believe are frightening. Three, that the story was grammatically or otherwise unfit for wikia standards. Despite my overuse of ellipses and love of the misplaced apostrophe, I don't think my spelling and grammar is quite that bad, hah. This one might be reaching a bit, but I'm seriously at loss here - even if the deletion appeal is overturned, I'd at least appreciate more of a clarification, and preferably a forward notice. Thank you very much, Stormlilly (talk) 12:02, July 11, 2014 (UTC) :Although by no means poorly written, the story is cliche and is a Zelda pasta. Cliche meaning that there are a zillion other "haunted video game" stories on here; you're not doing anything someone else hasn't done many times before. And as you can see, Zelda-related stories are no longer permitted on the site. :Mystreve (talk) 13:04, July 11, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, thank you for the quick and prompt response. I won't contest the appeal then, though I would like to clarify for the sake of posterity several things. Would you mind if I ask when you last read the story, as it is not only not about the Legend of Zelda in the slightest, nor is it actually about 'haunted' gaming, though it was featured on that channel; and I feel it rather does have a twist ending, what with the narrator being so entranced with the idea of 'frightening' things that they embrace a self-destructive escapism. None of these need to contest the appeal; if it doesn't fit while taking those into account or goes against wikia policy, that's that. But like any writer, I'd like to hope that my stories are deleted for what they are. Once again - thanks for your quick response. Stormlilly (talk) 10:34, July 12, 2014 (UTC) I Remember Now I recently posted a story here today, "I Remember Now" it was deleted for grammar mistakes, so i fixed the mistakes as the review think on my talk about page said to, but when i re-posted it it got deleted for re-posting, which is a bit unfair being the review said i just needed to fix it, didn't say i couldnt re-post it, so now that i've fixed it i want to repost it Alasor (talk) 02:40, July 7, 2014 (UTC) :It was rushed, and quite frankly, cheesy. You gave little room for thought. Plus, that doesn't seem like an 8 year old would act. Vengeful children aren't realistic, actually, fairly cliche. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 02:54, July 7, 2014 (UTC) ::The character was 15 years old psychopath it's inferred not 8 i even explained the 2 boys were 15 year old twins and Kevin has been sent to mental hospital at age 7, 7 + 8 =15, much of story was made to leave room for the reader to think and infer what happened or what was going to happen, I've put about 3 days into just making the plot before i even started the story and i posted it around a few forums and facebook groups before someone suggested i add it here ::but if it's not going to be posted i need it e-mailed back to me because this is the last place i put it after editing and fixing it and i don't have it as my current copy&paste the signature thing isnt working now .-. i did the 4 wavy lines and it wont change now, i even did it with the source editor like it said to I didn't know it I'm new here and when i wrote my story i wasn't pleased with it so i made some changes and then re-posted it. I didn't know i wasn't supposed to do it i just signed up a couple of hours ago so i didn't know anything i just wrote it, that's it i didn't do it on purpose. i posted my story a second time by accident i thought the first time i posted it , it didnt go through so i posted it again my story was called my first night i was never trying to post my story two times. :Gigantic wall of text. Post a Pastebin link to a properly-formatted version of the story and maybe we'll be willing to give it a read. Also, please sign your posts. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:18, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Searching for The Coral Father This creepypasta that i spent all my night to create is deleted now. I'm sorry if i made a mistake but it was deleted right after i published it. No one had the time to give it a chance and it was way too long. I enjoyed writing it and now i don't even have a copy of it. So it would make me happy if you'd just give it a chance or at least send a copy of it to me. Thank you. Whodoesntlovethepasta (talk) 02:29, July 8, 2014 (UTC) :The character was inane and stupid, and there was absolutely no background or explanation behind a large amount of it- at least, not a lot. Despite the intentional bad English, even foreign people know to capitalize "I". At least, those I know do. :The story needs a lot of improvement before it can be accepted. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|~20% Cooler~]] 04:56, July 8, 2014 (UTC) The Man of Fire I have fixed the it's (it is) and its (possessive) problem in The Man of Fire and also the unfinished sentence. I'm sure now I can repost The Man of Fire so it can become a true icon --Thethemeguy (talk) 03:26, July 8, 2014 (UTC) User:Thethemeguy :The story just isn't very good. It's a very clumsy read that has a lot of things that don't make any sense. The Man of Fire isn't a scary being at all. You make me hate Jason off the bat because he ''seems like a douchebag who deserves to fade into obscurity. The way the roomates talk to Jason is completely unrealistic as well. Like, "You're going to be homeless soon, but let's let you drink all our beer one last time!" :No. :Mystreve (talk) 11:51, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Deletion Appeal For "The Amazing World Of Gumball: The Plan" Hi Deletion Appeal, my page "The Amazing World Of Gumball: The Plan" got deleted for some reason by Princess Callie, I kept editing and reposting thinking there was something wrong with it, later to find out that there wasn't anything wrong with it. Then i got blocked for a day by LOLSKELETONS for posting it too many times, sorry about that. But now since my day has passed i really need a explnation and maybe some words of wisdom so I can know what to do. Because I'm new on this site and I need to know what I can do and what I can't do', so I don't piss you guys off. So if you can help me alittle bit that would be great.' -Knuklez (talk) 6:05, July 8, 2014 (UTC) :Automatically denied for failure to sign your post. :Furthermore, the story (1) does not meet the quality standards and (2) appears to be fan fiction, which is absolutely not allowed on the wiki. :LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:46, July 8, 2014 (UTC) :First thing, the story seems like a "lost episode" pasta without the framing device which is an item on the list of Blacklisted subjects. But if we overlook that (Even though it is a deletable issue in and of itself.), there are a large number of capitalization, (A number of words aren't capitalized at the start of sentences/dialogue, character's names are left uncapitalized.), punctuation, (punctuation is improperly placed outside of spoken dialogue or isn't present at all.), grammatical, and story/plot issues. :I won't lie, I am not a fan of the Stephen King book "Rage" or the movie "Elephant" and the concept of a school shooting doesn't really appeal to me much. Even with that whole issue set aside, there are a number of plot issues. (Black contacts=unable to see) Wording issues ("...stepped on top of his chest spitted (sic) in his face and rub it in with toes(sic)", "Penny, I suggest you (GET) the fuck...", "Gumball pulled a match book out of his pocket, ignited the fire (sic), lent (sic) up the bomb, and throws it near the windows.") I agree with LOLSKELETONS decision to delete this story due to it not being up to :Quality Standards due to the punctuation, capitalization, plot, and grammatical issues. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:59, July 8, 2014 (UTC) New person here Hello, LOLSKELETONS! I kindly was going to ask you if you could undelete my page. Since I am new here, I thought that you can re-upload pages due to editing reasons, but that did not turn out to what I excpected. I greatly admire when you took down the page, because it needed fixed BADLY. I tried to fix my page, but nothing worked out at the end. 101DoommaN101 (talk) 21:41, July 8, 2014 (UTC) :It wasn't deleted because it "needed fixing" so much as because it was a generic, cliché video game pasta. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:02, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ::The story Postal 2: A Dream's Demise was deleted for not being up to quality standards. The opening line has some issues with redundancy and wording. "Hey, I just coveted (Created?) to account you about a dream that I had, which was a dream that I actually had in real life." There are some minor grammatical issues but I'm thinking the story was deleted due to the story itself. ::First off, this is a recounting of a dream about a video game. The story also has a number of Cliches in it present with video game creepypastas. Additionally the line about this story being a dream you had really detracts from the story. (As a lot of people know, hearing about other people's dreams isn't really the most involving of processes.) You also seemed to be trying to force Team Fortress 2 into the story with the inclusion of the soldier's death cries. I agree with LOLSKELETONS that this pasta really isn't up to quality stands and would recommend taking your next story to the writer's workshop for some more in-depth feedback and help before uploading a story onto this wiki. ::EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:03, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Parents Hi LOLSKELETONS, I would like to argue my case on the story I wrote called "parents" it took me a while to come up with and after the first day of creating it, it was taken down. I would like to know why and what I can do to get it reposted. Please respond soon. JeffdaKillerr (talk) 05:42, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :Well, it has a really cliché premise for one. The execution is also rather poor. It honestly feels more like the set-up to a bad joke than anything (a la WHO WAS PHONE?). :If you want to improve this so that it can be reposted, I suggest taking it to the Writer's Workshop. Right now it's of very poor quality and is unacceptable for the main site. :LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:51, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Light's Legacy This is our first pasta just so you know. Well me and a friend posted a story called "Light's Legacy" but it got removed the next day by someone for being "cliche". It took a while to actually write this story and me and my friend put alot of time into it and I fail to see how it is "cliche". We're am not going to change the story we do not care if some grammar nazi sees it to be "cliche" and bad grammar, we ran about 5 spell checks and it all went fine (We are Australian by the way so we have some different spelling). Please just let the story stay up, honestly theres nothing "cliche" about it. Can you atleast give us a reason why you denied it? How are we meant to know where we went wrong? :Looking over your story, I am seeing a number of punctuation (Commas missing from conjunctions, commas not being utilized to indicate pauses in sentences, ellipses contain three periods, more periods don't indicate longer pauses...) grammatical, capitalization and phrasing issues. ("Well, it was tantalizing too (sic) close to the computer for me not to play it(,) but still a 'must get off of ass' distance checking my surroundings(sic) I went in for my prize.", "why am I playing this tard fest?", etc.) :Onto the story and its Cliches. There are a number of them and I included a list for reference. (Protagonist having dreams in which the creature breaks through the 'wall of sleep' to be poetic ala BEN Drowned, the news report at the end is an overused conclusion like Jeff the Killer, the protagonist being attacked mid-way through typing a sentence is cliched. And implausible... Did the monster finish killing the protagonist and then sat down to upload this onto the creepypasta wiki? (For what purpose?) There are more cliches in this story, but I think three would suffice. You can look over that list. I agree with the person who deleted this story as it really isn't up to quality standards for its numerous cliches, grammatical errors. Additionally I see you re-uploaded it. I am going to delete it. I am going to recommend checking out the writer's workshop for assistance with your next story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:38, July 10, 2014 (UTC) This PokePasta Was Really Good! Ok I didn't write http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Hell_Bell although feel it should be restored because it had really good concepts that weren't used in any other Pokepastas & I would like to read it again. It was too good quality wise just to get deleted in clean up. WaterKirby1994 (talk) 03:14, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :I read the story and while the quality is slightly better than most poke-pastas on this wiki, there are a large number of cliches present in the story. (Getting a seemingly cursed pokemon from a trade, pokemon stats set to 666, player is stuck with pokemon and unable to remove it from party, encounter hidden content with a seemingly demonic sprite, etc.) Unfortunately that is one too many Cliches for a story and it really detracts from the overall quality as soon as the character finds their way to the top of the lost tower. If I had come across this story, I probably would have deleted it for not really bringing anything original to the table and having a large number of cliches. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:39, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Getting Cursed Pokemon from Trades wasn't mentioned on the list, although I admit it does use a few cliches. Even though the Pokemon was cursed, it's treated more as some hidden Event Pokemon with an area it unlocks & it is the only instance that I'm aware of where the Pokemon used the mail system/refused abandonment that wasn't in the "Why Won't You Love Me" Genre, with the Bronzong just wanting to go back to Its Original Trainer. Also if you remember the story correctly the player never went to the top of Lost Tower & I thought the story started getting really interesting when the entrance to hell opened up. Overall the material seemed original enough to overcome possible cliches in Pokepastas with the Dark Arceus Stairs being taken downward & it's lack of gore/death which is rare in Pokepastas. --WaterKirby1994 (talk) 21:36, July 10, 2014 (UTC) I'll say that I feel it does have enough quality for a Poképasta, despite the 666 thing really ruining the immersion. I'd say it's worth restoring. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 12:42, July 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Since, as of this response, the story is still not restored, I have added the "unreviewed" template until you guys figure out what you want to do with it. ::Mystreve (talk) 13:28, July 11, 2014 (UTC) After a bit of review, I'd say no. There are plotholes, albeit minor, some cliches, and the protagonist seemed to spend the first three paragraphs describing his love of Pokémon rather than progressing the story. The plotholes, for example. The protagonist doesn't mention having Pearl and he wanted Diamond. Yet, suddenly, he's battled and traded with his brother's Diamond he now owns? Not to mention, he's pretty much unwilling to explain how he got this shiny Bronzong because "we know how the process goes". Do we? What if we have never played Pokémon? We have no idea what he is talking about? Cliché Number is cliché. The 666 already turned me off of this story. Also, the whole "I can't get rid of it!" thing is a cliche in itself. There is a whole lot of skipping around to different random things. He's not staying on topic with anything major but randomly jumping about from hacks to spirits to religion to this, that, or the other thing. Overall, it was cliché and not extremely bad; but not quite good enough either. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 18:33, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Well I have no clue what your decision is, although I will say that the story should at least get saved in some form! If your final decision falls short of it's revival here could it be copied elsewhere? --WaterKirby1994 (talk) 23:23, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Guardian I have looked over the quality standards that the site has and I don't see why it was deleted. It was previously formatted horribly but I fixed that. Consider this an appeal because I literally don't see why my story got deleted. Also is there a reason why you're ignoring my post and replying to others? I am really confused at the moment. Please respond, I need some clarification. Mystic Sentence (talk) 10:21, July 12, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry. I read half of your story yesterday, got caught up at work, and just got around reading the rest of it. I actually think it's a decent story and will restore it. However, I am marking it for review as I noticed some typos. You also need to change paragraphs when switching dialogue between speakers; it doen't matter if it's a journal story, this still needs to happen. :Mystreve (talk) 14:06, July 15, 2014 (UTC) : : Thank you for replying and restoring my story, I really appreciate it. I have edited my story to make it the best I can without typos or grammatical errors (as far as I know). I was wondering if you could remove it from Marked for Review now I've made those edits. : ~~~~ My Alter Ego Me and my co-writer SBHTV wrote a pasta called "My Alter Ego" sometime ago. Today I went back to see if we got any new comments and I found it was deleted. I don't understand why it was deleted as it has been up for ther better of two months. If we could get some clarification that would be great. Thank you for your time. WaddlesNM (talk) 21:52, July 13, 2014 (UTC) :I like the idea you guys had for this story, but it seemed like it moved too quickly with no real build-up. How did the face appear, for example? It just seems like this thing appears, tells the guy to kill, he does, winds up in a mental institution, he kills again, the end. Way too hurried. There were also some mistakes in the journal entry parts that I noticed. I'd recommend adding more for depth, then posting to our Wrier's Workshop for further review. :Mystreve (talk) 13:50, July 14, 2014 (UTC) False Trip Hello, I submitted a story I wrote, False Trip, two days ago and it was deleted due to me adding categories that weren't in the genre listing. I was unaware of this rule, and attempted to resubmit it and it was deleted again because I was unaware of the rule on re-uploading. I'm new to this site and was unaware of these rules. I read through the quality standards but I must have missed the sections on re-uploading and on the genre listing. I hope that my story can get another chance on the site because I was honestly unaware of those rules. Alonzo alonzo (talk) 20:23, July 14, 2014 (UTC)Alonzo alonzo :Just for clarity, the story wasn't deleted for category violations. User get a warning on their talk page (and a possible ban) based on the severity of the infraction. A story won't be deleted if their are category issues as typically new users do a majority of the infractions and that would lead to stories that they improperly tagged being deleted (Even if they didn't write it.) :Onto your story. False Trip didn't have a large issue with grammatical, punctuation, typos/malapropisms. There were a few issues present, but nothing severe enough to warrant its deletion for not being up to Quality Standards. :I read through the story and found some issues with the plot. The whole concept of eating shrooms and then hallucinating something creepy has been done a few times and unfortunately isn't a very fresh idea and the conclusion needed work. The twist of having the protagonist realize that they never did mushrooms seems like an interesting twist at first but opens up a large array of issues that after reviewing severely weakens the story. Did the being impersonate his friend in order to lure him over? If so, for what purpose? Additionally did the creature mimic Vincent's mannerisms/voice to achieve this? Why is it so focused on the protagonist that it would go through all that trouble of convincing him to take a hallucinogenic? The being makes two appearances through-out the story and its intentions/reasons for doing any of that seems unexplained/unnecessarily convoluted. The story needs a lot of re-working/revision to its plot and as it stands, I am going to agree with LOLSKELETONS that it isn't quite ready for consumption. I am going to recommend taking your next story over to the writer's workshop where they can help catch these sort of flaws and help you revise them before uploading to this wiki. :EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:36, July 15, 2014 (UTC) "The Monster Inside Me" Deletion Hi LOLSKELETONS, My story "The Monster Inside Me" was deleted by you and want to know why. I was up for a couple weeks and is now being deleted? Also the comments I got on the story were motivating and said I did a great job on the story so what is wrong with the story. It isnt too cliche and as far as I know, there hasnt been a creepypasta story like this that I have heard of. So please reconsider and let me know what I can do to get it reposted. JeffdaKillerr (talk) 01:22, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :This read like another run-of-the-mill school revenge story. You start with an interesting premise with the blackout idea, but devolve into another overused and ''very tired cliche. I'm sticking with a "no" on this one. :Mystreve (talk) 11:54, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey dude, I don't mean to be rude but did you just speed over my pasta or did you just read it? It is called The Bloodied Chimera can you please reconsider deleting it? If so Thanks! W.O.D555 "The Bloody Chimera" Hey dude, I don't mean to be rude but did you just speed over my pasta or did you just read it? It is called The Bloodied Chimera can you please reconsider deleting it? If so Thanks! W.O.D555 01:43, July 17, 2014 (UTC) :I read it. It fell below the quality standards. Please go to the writer's workshop for further help and feedback and try re-submitting this appeal once you've re-worked the story. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:54, July 17, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm not a mod, but I will say I was surprised it was deleted so quickly. I didn't think it was anything special, but it clearly had more work than 99% of the stories that get insta-deleted here, and I tried to fix a few of your grammar errors. I'd say change the ending (if the chimera is coming, he shouldn't be taking the time to write it down for us), and put it up on the Writer's Workshop.--WatcherAzazel (talk) 01:52, July 17, 2014 (UTC) :::Your story was deleted as it wasn't up to quality standards. There are grammatical issues (it's=it is, its=possession), punctuation (commas missing where they are needed/vice-verse.) capitalization issues (words capitalized mid-sentence), and wording issues. (""What the what?!" (???) I said under my breath, knowing that neither wolves nor cougars were native in Virginia, and they can't (sic) be crossbred, can they?") :::Additionally the story needs some work, the death of Max, which is a major catalyst for the protagonist's actions later in the story is severely lacking. The framing set up, the protagonist writing the story as the beast is outside his door has been done a lot and you really didn't build on it or build to it. (It seems cookie-cutter.) :::Finally, the story was up for ten-fifteen minutes, more than adequate time for LOLSKELETONS to read through it and make note of the grammatical, punctuation, capitalization, and plot issues. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:04, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Ritual for Everlasting Beauty Story Deletion To whomever it may concern in the Deletion Appeal process, My first pasta, "Ritual for Everlasting Beauty", was deleted immediately. This makes absolutely no sense to me, other than my having issues uploading it in the first place. I know my formatting, grammar, and spelling are correct. I wrote a pasta much better than many I have read on this site. I played on the element of the unknown, creating dread, and pulled in two personal psychological elements of asking if you are capable of carrying out whatever your imagination has filled in the blank with. It had a hook in the beginning that came full circle in the end. This is well-written, and an attempt to create something missing from the genre of Rituals. Please let me know exactly why I was deleted...I have read all the guidelines and I meet them all. Why am I not being given a chance to post my first pasta? :Automatically denied for not following the deletion appeal guidelines above. Fix and I will give it a look. :Mystreve (talk) 17:48, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Spirit of Lonely Places I believe my story was deleted because I used a free verse poetry format. However the story is an original poem and was meant to have such a format. It would not read or look right in a regular paragraph form. I have looked over the story and there doesn't seem to be any other issue that would cause it to be deleted. So i kindly ask you to give my story another look- keeping in mind its a pasta poem- and reconsider your decision. ~~~~ I'm going to find you I have looked over the quality standards and I don't see why my story was deleted again. I mean I fixed it so it met standards, so I don't understand why it was deleted. I just want to show people writing is my passion, and I feel I work really hard on this story. I understand that your just trying to make good standardized stories on here but if you could please reconsider. Thank you :Automatically denied for failure to sign appeal. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 20:19, July 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry had this already typed out. ::Looking over your story, there are still a number of punctuation (sentences lacking commas, apostrophes used incorrectly.) grammatical, typos, and wording errors. ("Anyway so Matthew betted(sic) me that if I played the whole game he’d give me $100.", "In this story there’s a girl named Flara that looks very dark and evil, has long dark black hair, black eyes that see past you, a smile that’s evil and mysterious, and she’s wearing a schoolgirl dress that’s all worn out." (That run-on can be broken down to easier sentences.), "I look at the clock it’s 3:42am, so I sign(typo) in exhaustment(Not a word)...", "I now take med’s(sic) for nightmare’s but even though she can’t get me in my sleep, she still watches me and wait’s(sic) for me. From then until forever (???) I’ll always be playing hide and go seek till the day she finds my hiding place.", etc.) ::To be frank, the story also has issues. ("The message said that you have to play all the game all the way and if you stop you will die, and that in order to win you have to be the best hider.") Who exactly would play that game after seeing that message? Additionally the concept of a video game ghost hunting down and killing people has become over-used and has become generic. The issues with the story, the numerous punctuation, grammatical, spelling, and phrasing issues means the story really isn't up to quality standards. :EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:23, July 19, 2014 (UTC) The Bum Fiddler I am here to contest the Deletion of my story, The Bum Fiddler. First of all, I followed the rules stated by this site. If deletion was because of spelling errors, then I should have been allowed a warning so that i may fix the errors, as i had set the story through a spellcheck prior to publishing and had found no errors. There was nothing in my story that was in violation of any rule that I read, and if it had been, then I require proof of said violation. I would like to hear any reasoning behind the deletion of my story, as I see it as unfair and unfounded on any set rule of creepypastawiki. On a personal note, this story took me a little over 4 hours to write and polish, and had I not accidentally left a copy of it in my word processor, those hours would have been wasted. So once again i ask for the reasoning behind the deletion of my story, and if said reason is not legitimate and founded apon the rules of this site, then i demand its undeletion. CaspertheMighty :Automatically denied for failure to properly format appeal. Your pasta was deleted for failure to meet the quality standards. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:36, July 20, 2014 (UTC) ::I read through your story and noticed there are still a number of capitalization (Failure to capitalize "I"), punctuation errors (issues with commas, periods missing from titles like Mr., Mrs,. Det.) typos ("Apon", "heardf", etc.), grammatical errors ("Im", not using apostrophes to indicate possession .), and wording/malapropisms. (Residing/Presiding). ::These issues are notable, but the major issue I see is with the story itself. The story of a detective investigating a murder/series of murders has been done a number of times (see The Case of Stitch (Part 1)) and your story glosses over the details. The whole thing seems rushed and the creature's appearance comes off as anti-climactic due to a lack of description or sense of peril. Additionally the quote "Im(sic) the bum fiddler and I'm about to fiddle ya Bum(sic)!" does not really help the image of the creature as something sinister/intimidating and just comes off as comical. (I half expected him to do pratfalls as he attempted to flee) I agree with LOLSKELETONS that this story isn't up to quality standards. If you want a copy of your story back to review these errors, I can send you a copy, but as this appeal is denied, you can't re-upload the story. (If you do so, you will be given a one day ban.) ::On a final note, I recommend using the writer's workshop for more in-depth feedback. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:49, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Pocoyo - Todo termina ahora Could I please request for this to be undeleted and then moved to the Trollpasta wiki? I would normally request for this to be fully restored, but I don't think I did such a good job on it, and TBH, it's beyond rescuing. --KoopaGalaxain (talk) 10:42, July 20, 2014 (UTC) :If you want to add it to Trollpasta Wiki feel free to. Here's a pastebin link: http://pastebin.com/GdTJBQmd LOLSKELETONS (talk) 11:03, July 20, 2014 (UTC)